Lost in Wonderland
by LightNamine
Summary: Namine and Kairi fall down the rabbit hole into a wonderful and dangerous world called Underland where they meet some exciting new people, but the party is soon over when the girls find out why they're really here.
1. Fell Down a Hole

Chapter one- Fell down a hole

"Hmm, what shall we do?" sighed Tidus.

We all shrugged and then Wakka got an idea, "I know! Let us play blitz ball!"

Of course, the four guys- Wakka, Tidus, Hayner, and Pence were all for it which left the girls- Kairi, Selphie, Olette, and myself out. They all sat down and gossiped and I soon got bored and decided to explore the woods.

"Namine! Where are you going?" called out Kairi.

"I'm going to explore! Don't worry, I won't get hurt!" I yelled back, disappearing before they could argue.

This place was so peaceful, it was a shame all of it would be chopped down so soon. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about what it would be like to fly- high over these huge oak trees or if I were a rabbit, how fast I could sprint across this mossy, almost spongy ground. I think I would have missed the strange person if he hadn't run into me.

"Gah!" I exclaimed falling over.

"Oh shoot! Sorry," apologized a voice.

I blinked and saw three hands and decided it safest to pick the one in the middle. Thankfully, it was the right once and the forest stopped spinning.

"W-wow! I-I must've hit my head a lot harder than I thought!" I exclaimed.

This man had long silver hair tied neatly with a pink bow, had almost emotionless blue-green eyes, was a great deal taller than me, obviously worked out or something, tanned skin, and the strangest part was he had rabbit ears jutting out of his head. Curious, I went to poke them and he slapped my hand away with quite force.

"Don't do that. Now, I must leave now since you've made me even more late!" he exclaimed before taking off.

"Hey wait!" I yelled bolting after him.

I reached a clearing and I thought I'd lost him- the only thing that was here was a hole…a hole big enough for a human to fit in! I scampered over and leaned over.

"Hello? Helloooo? Rabbit guy? Are you down there?" I called out.

No reply.

I frowned and went to get up when a voice frightened me, "what in the world are you doing Namine?"

"G-gah!" I exclaimed, falling over.

"Careful! You'll fall in that hole! Now come on! Everyone's worried about you!" scolded Kairi, my best friend.

"Hold on! I just want to see what's down there, okay?" I pleaded.

"Not a chance! If you fall in there is no way we can get you out!" she yelled.

"Okay, how about this? You spot me, kay?" I said and before she could argue I had already started to go into the hole.

She groaned, frustrated and gripped my arm. I grumbled something about her under my breath and found some foot holes and tried to go down farther, but she kept me latched in place. Man, it was dark in here, if only there was a light… I put my foot down on another hole, hoping something exciting would be down there, but the hole crumpled and I lost my balance; the only thing keeping me from falling was Kairi… I looked up and saw she wasn't expecting that to happen, the next thing I knew she was about to fall on top of me and I was hurtling downwards, we were moving too fast to even scream.

If it couldn't get any worse, objects were floating in the air…wait…how the heck were they floating! Desperately, I latched onto a pan and it came flying down with me. I let go and grasped onto a root sticking out of the wall. It stopped me for a second then Kairi landed on me. We stuck for a second then heard some cracking and before we could even blink we were falling again. I could see the ground and freaked out- we were going to become human pancakes! Then, we landed on a mattress, bounced off that, and got thrown off a few more things and I landed with a groan. Hey, no broken bones! Awesome! Oh no! Where's Kairi!

"Kairi!" I yelled frantically, looking around.

"..!" she exclaimed.

"Heh…." I chuckled lightly as she launched me off herself, stood up, and dusted herself off and smoothed her dress.

"Look at this! I just bought it and you ruined it!" she exclaimed.

"Umm, I think we have bigger problems than that…." I mumbled, looking for an exit.

"You mean we're trapped?" she wailed.

There were several doors and I tried all of them while Kairi sat down at the table that had a suspicious looking purple liquid inside. I soon gave up and sat down on the other chair and rested my head in my arms.

"Wait a minute…. I-I've been here before!" I exclaimed looking wide-eyed at Kairi.

"Umm, Namine, I don't think you have been here before…." Kairi mumbled.

"No! I recognize this place! It's from my dreams!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say….um, I'm parched so I'm going to get something to drink," she stated.

I was so excited about being in my dream that I forgot to warn her about the potion, "wait….no! Kairi don't drink that!"

It was too late and she had already drunk it and had shrunk to the size of a mouse. She screamed and I had to cover my ears it was so high pitched.

"Namine! You change me back this instant!" she screamed.

"Okay okay! Um, there should be a little box, inside it will say eat me….eat it!" I told her.

She found the little box in no time and started nibbling on the white food, "hey look! There's a key under this table!"

I looked under and snatched it, "Kairi! You're not supposed to eat that much!"

"What!" she yelled as she grew the size of the room, crushing me against the wall.

"Owie," I moaned, sipping the potion then handing it to her, "just three sips, okay?"

She nodded and took it and we shrunk down to itsy bitsy size and I ran over to the red curtain, pulled it aside and unlocked the door that was our size. I motioned for Kairi to follow me and she did. Once we got outside I froze- this place was amazing! Everything was bigger than us, mushrooms, the oddly colored/ shaped trees! It was so cool!

"Oh god, this is a terrible nightmare…" sighed Kairi.

"Aw come on! Its an adventure! Remember when we were five and used to imagine places like this? well now we don't have to pretend anymore! Its real!" I exclaimed, grasping her hand.

"Namine….I was five back then, I'm seventeen now… aren't we a bit old to play pretend?" she sighed.

My smile faded and nodded, "yeah, sorry…."

"It's okay, let's just get out of here," Kairi stated and started walking.

I followed her and tried to get her to speak, but she was way too freaked out to talk. Every little sound scared her, like a frog ribbiting or a giant black dragonfly zipping past us resulted in her screaming and clinging to my arm…yeah, like a two inch me could fight off a seven inch dragonfly….

"what was that?" Kairi gasped.

"I don't hear anything…." I started, but then I heard it. Laughing and….fighting?

"Quick!" I whispered, grabbing her arm and taking off in the direction of the sound.

We arrived at what seemed to be a tea party massacre. It was so cool! Then, I saw him. A boy around our age with spiky blonde hair and wore an extremely long greenish hat with a red band and a white note card with 10/6 written on it, he had gorgeous blue eyes, was tall, and pale.

"U-umm, hi," I stuttered, getting their attention.

They all went silent, "why hello there…who might you be?"

"U-umm, i-I'm Namine and this is Kairi….we got shrunk…could you help?" I asked with a slightly hopeful smile.

"Of course!" chimed in the handsome male.

I smiled, "thank you, what do we have to do?"

"Just take a bite out of this," he handed me an itsy bitsy powdered square thing and I took a bit and handed it to Kairi who did the same.

"So, what brings you to Underland?" asked a familiar silver haired man.

"We fell down a hole…." Started Kairi.


	2. Interruptions

Chapter Two- Interruptions

"Fell down a hole?" asked the blonde haired male, slowly.

"Well….Okay, this will sound silly…but you see, I wanted to know more about your rabbit eared friend over there, so I came out to this clearing, and well, the only way he could have escaped was through the hole," I explained and me and Kairi grew back to regular height.

The tea party goers all looked at each, giving silent nods and whispers before the man with the hat spoke, "Namine is it? I am surprised you managed to get out of those rooms…"

"Oh, it was nothing really; I think I've been here in my dreams before actually. Hey, Kairi, wouldn't it be funny if this were all a dream?" I asked, getting side-tracked.

She looked at me like I had just completely lost it, "after this adventure I'm checking you into therapy, Namine."

"Your, your dreams? Huh…how very…interesting," mumbled the male.

I swallowed, feeling uncomfortable, "Um, I do not believe I know your names."

"Oh! Pardon me! I am Roxas, this here is Sora, those two are Axel and Demyx, and that fellow over there, would be your rabbit-eared friend, Riku," my hatter friend explained.

I just now examined everyone. Sora had brown cat ears, a brown cat tail, bright blue eyes, was lean, had spiky brown hair that stood up in impossible ways, was pale, and just as tall as Roxas. Now Axel had firey red hair, green eyes, loomed over all of us, was very thin, and seemed a bit, well, pyromaniac or maybe it was just my imagination, a lot of people play with a flame ball at the dinner table….right? Demyx on the other hand was just as tall as the other guys, had a mullet of dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and seemed easily frightened….. And then there was Riku, he most certainly the man I saw from before.

"Hello everyone," I nodded.

"Come, come sit!" Roxas mused, pulling a chair out for Kairi and then for me.

I was seated besides Roxas and Sora, while Kairi sat between Axel and Demyx. I laughed when Demyx petted Kairi like a cat…let's just say she squawked and swatted his hand away. It appeared their tea party had just started and we were allowed to join them! I was enjoying my tea and rainbow cakes while the strange men all conversed quietly about a woman named the red queen and how evil she was.

"The Red Queen….she sounds so familiar," I mumbled to myself searching my brain.

Then I remembered back when I was little…I thought it was a dream…

_I was about eight years old and this lady with blonde hair that ended above her shoulders with two antenna like strands, had fierce blue-green eyes, was taller than most, and wore all red. She was always nice enough to me, but there seemed to be an unspoken rivalry between her and her sister, the white queen. If I remember correctly, I met her on my third trip to here because the white queen was nervous on how she would react towards me. I soon discovered that her favorite color was red and her favorite object was a heart. So, I decided to cheer her up and paint the flowers in the gardens red._

_I was walking through the gardens; everything was about a foot taller than me. I can remember the snapping purple flowers, the singing sunflowers, especially the roses which were exactly like my worlds. I decided it safest if I painted the white roses. They turned out extremely well, surprisingly! I was so proud of my work that I ran off to find her. After maybe twenty minutes or so I frowned and returned to the gardens when I heard yelling. I peaked my head around a pillar. A servant girl spotted me and led me away saying a little girl should not hear this…she was so fun, I wonder what happened to her._

"Namine? Namine, are you listening?" asked Roxas.

"Whatever happened to the flowers in the gardens?" I asked.

He blinked, "they were all plucked out and replaced."

"O-oh….and what became of the red Queen?" I asked.

"She goes by Larxene now a-days, and well, she got sick of her sister always being the favorite and it was only a matter of time before she reached her boiling point and well, the whole garden thing was the spark, the poor little girl, if she were there to see it she would have felt awful," he went on.

I hung my head and pushed my plate away, suddenly not very hungry, "is everything okay?"

I tilted my head and realized Riku had asked the question, "y-yeah… I just, I wonder if it's possible that I have really been here before?"

They all starred at me, "Sora, go get the scroll, we will be right behind you," Roxas stated, he must be their leader.

Sora nodded, took once quick glance at Kairi before disappearing into the gloomy looking woods. The guys continued their conversation while Kairi crept over to me. She had a distant look on her face. I snapped her back into reality, although I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going….

"What's up?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm almost, _almost _glad that we fell down this hole…that Sora character is pretty handsome too," she giggled.

I sighed, hitting my head repeatedly on the table, "Namine stop it! You'll lose the remainder of your brain cells!"

"Did you even talk to him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No because your big mouth never stopped talking to Roxas," she replied matter-of-factly.

I shot Kairi a glare and was about to smack her upside the head when we heard a stampeding noise. We shot each other worried looks and the next thing I knew, Roxas was dashing across the table, grabbed my arm and running out of the place. Once I got over the shock of what was going on, I tried to keep up, but kept stumbling over overgrown roots and tangling my leg up in a vicious plant.

I heard Roxas grumble, and swung me over his back. I clung on for dear life and we kept running until we crossed over a creek. He ordered Kairi and me to hide behind this gigantic reddish-orange mushroom. We did as we were told and saw what we were running from- a group of card soldiers. They soon surrounded the guys and the leader started talking.

"You are under arrest by the order of her majesty, Queen Larxene for leading the past three rebellions," read the soldier.

"Oh, is that all? Hah, we shall be in and out in a matter of minutes! Come along guys," Roxas laughed, leading the way.

I was just about to step out of my hiding spot when one of the cards whipped around our way. I gasped and stumbled back behind the mushroom, wondering if he heard me. He was right in front of the mushroom now, oh gosh, what do we do? Attack? Run? Cry? I was about to do all three when we heard a staple noise and saw him retreat into the woods after the others. Kairi and I exchanged glances and ran out to see what he had just done.

There was a wanted poster saying a traitor to the Red Queen has returned. She was around five foot two, had long pale blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and was rather skinny. There was a picture in the middle

"Namine, isn't that you when you were younger?" she whispered to me.

"Yes, that was my favorite blue dress….I wore it as often as possible….Kairi, what did I do wrong?" I asked, worried.

"By the looks of it, something huge," she stated, giving me a one armed hug while I read over the paper looking for some kind of a mistake or joke.

"Kairi, I'm kind of scared right now," I confessed to her.

"What happened to your love of adventure?" Kairi asked trying to calm me down.

"Not for myself! For them…. what if….what if those card soldiers saw them with me! What will happen to-" I stopped myself from saying his name.

Once they were gone, I started in their direction, but Kairi's firm grip stopped me, "where do you think you're going?"

I bit my lip, thinking up a lie, "Back to the tea party, it was only a mere interruption and I'm starving."

She looked at me, "are you mad!"

"The best people are," I grinned at her.


	3. Discoveries

**Authors Note:**

Hey thanks everyone for reading! A special thanks to MoroPinky and iinexpressible for reviewing! =) Hope you enjoy

Chapter three- Discoveries

With Kairi yelling at me not to go, I continued on forward and ignored her. She soon caught on that we were not going back to the tea party, and followed me silently. After what felt like forever in those strange woods we emerged into a different part of the woods were the trees were either fallen over and dead, or their leaves were gone and looked empty and sad. I frowned, and continued onwards anxious to move on. We arrived into a clearing with the dead, scratchy grass tickling our bare legs.

"This must be it," I breathed to Kairi.

There before us loomed a huge castle. It was black with large windows and was patrolled by human soldiers even from this distance the place reeked of fear and death. I wrinkled my nose and spotted the red flags with hearts on the turrets and knew it was correct. I wondered why Kairi didn't respond. I slowly turned my head to the right and she wasn't there.

"Kairi? …. Kairi! ….Kairi where are you?" I screamed panic rising in my voice as I took off to the woods.

My screams got even louder until a grungy hand wrapped around my mouth and pulled me behind a tree. I bit down and I heard someone yelp. I flung myself around ready to attack whoever it was that grabbed me and was surprised to see Roxas's cat friend- Sora.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I-I Kairi disappeared a-and then you grabbed me and I thought you were….oh I am so sorry!" I rambled on and on.

"Shh, they'll hear us," he cautioned putting a finger to my lips.

"Where is Kairi?" I whispered.

He motioned to the figure standing behind him and I hugged her tightly so relieved. She seemed confused but gave me a hug back and patted me on the back telling me it was okay. I released and looked at Sora.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, whispering.

"Well…..I was planning on finding you and making you pretend to be Queen Larxene's cousin, Xion," he stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"I know it isn't a very good plan but…it's all we got! Do you want to save them or not?" he asked.

I sighed, "Just tell me what to do."

He grinned and passed me over a dress. I looked at it; it was mostly red except for the torso had black and white with black hearts, there was a thin strap covering about an inch of my shoulder and ended at the end of the dress, then the same material formed an upper thin layer down at the bottom and had black frilly wire thing which caused it to puff out. I looked at him shocked and disgusted like 'you're kidding me.' he only chuckled and motioned for me to change behind that tree.

Cursing his name, I walked behind the tree and slipped into it. At least the contraption ended right below the knees, although these kinds of dresses tended to give me a little girl look….especially this hoop wire frill thing- I felt like I was playing hula-hoop! Kairi smiled while Sora examined me.

"you look alright, but you see your hairs off- can you put it up in a bun or something?" he asked.

"Alright? Gee thanks Sora, that was an ego boost, hey Kai do you have a hair tie?" she nodded and passed one over to me.

I threw my hair up into a neat bun and considering my hair was pin straight it looked clean and polished. Sora seemed satisfied and took me by the arm and began leading our trio back to the dismal castle. I gulped as the guards asked who I was.

"I am Xion, Larxene's cousin and close friend. Let me pass," I said trying to give my best superior voice and air.

It worked and the doors swung open and chilling air hit us in a wave. I shivered and we walked inside the door slamming closed like those in haunted houses or in scary movies- I was feeling like Velma though, wanting to explore and figure out this mystery, I think Kairi was Scooby…or Shaggy…too bad we had no Scooby snacks.

Sora led the way expertly and told me to wait here while he go gets them and brought Kairi with. I was a bit offended, okay sure, I bite him but come on! I was wearing this ridiculous dress and impersonating a person! What did Kairi do hide? While I was pouting in a corner I hardly noticed a figure appear before me.

"Ah there you are, Xion, we have been looking all over for you!" exclaimed a voice.

I gulped, "w-well here I am!"

"Hmm, you look different, did you cut your hair?" the voice asked pulling his hood down.

"Y-yeah, I cut it…and dyed it," I lied.

So, it turns out this mystery figure is a man….an old man. He had long layered pink, yes you heard correctly _pink _hair, an angry set of blue eyes and a determined look plastered on his face constantly. He merely nodded and led me out to the main room where I saw Queen Larxene on her throne. I swallowed hard- it had been at least ten years since I'd last seen her….would she recognize me?

"Oh my Xion….did you have another one of your….identity crisises?" she asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

I laughed, "yeah I did, like it?"

"Well….it is something else," she muttered.

Shesh, it's my natural hair color! I don't look that bad! …do I? We didn't linger long on that topic for she had swept me under her arm and set me down at the foot of her throne where I sat like a child listening to their grandfather tell them old war stories around the fireplace.

"So, any news of Namine?" she asked impatiently.

"Um, well, she lives with friends in a cottage at the moment, she still has blonde hair, blue eyes, etc, and umm she is about to turn seventeen," I stated but I guess I'd said something wrong.

"What? Seventeen! No! This cannot be! Tell me it is a lie!" she screeched, grasping me up by the neck where I coughed and gasped for air.

"I-I am sorry, your majesty, but I am merely a messenger!"I gasped.

She flung me to the ground muttering to herself and I felt someone help me up to regain my breath.

"Marluxia! Do not help the little brat!" she snatched and the pink haired man backed away.

His cloak kept a scythe hidden and I felt rather uncomfortable with the thought of that could soon be slitting my throat and my blood spilling onto her already blood-red carpet. After she had done ranting, I saw several guards come running in.

"Your majesty! The rebels have escaped!" they yelled.

"What!" she screeched sending lightning at their leader, killing him instantly and dropping to my feet where I put my hand to my mouth to keep for screaming.

His eyes were still wide open with a look of pain and concern, "well? What are you waiting for you useless soldiers? Find them!"

They all scrambled off like chickens with their heads cut off and Larxene turned to me, "Marluxia, finish our little friend here."

I felt that bad gut feeling rise up and turn into panic as it rose up my throat and into my mouth as I yelped and dodged a blow from his scythe. It was lodged about two inches into the table and I scrambled up, backing up by the throne hoping it would offer some protection. He grew tired of tugging at it and drew a wickedly sharp knife, smirked at me, and advanced.

"Aw come on now, girly, I will make it quick, such a pretty young girl, at your funeral they won't even see the wound," he coaxed.

I ducked behind the throne and heard a clink of metal on metal. I glanced up and saw where I stood moments before was where the sword had hit and sliced some of the golden throne. We both looked wide-eyed for a second but shook it off as I made a mad dash to the door. He threw his sword at me, it slashed my arm causing me to cry out in pain and in reflex grasp it trying to stop the bleeding.

It did no help, the blood seeped through my ivory fingers and onto the ground. I heard Marluxia approach and I spun around and he was right before me. he shoved me, sending me flying into one of the wooden tables which groaned in protest to the sudden weight and crumbled below me. I felt searing pain shoot all across my back as tiny slivers pierced through the dress and into my skin. I winced and he retrieved his sword.

I got up to move, but he shoved me back down. I struggled, kicking, punching, and clawing him; I got about four grunts before he got angry and pinned me down with his hand crushing my stomach into the table and raised his blade in the other about to chop my neck off like a guillotine. I closed my eyes- I heard you can still be alive after your head is decapitated for a few moments. I wonder what it would be like? Could you use your head or your body? I'd assume your head…. When no impact came I cracked my eyes open and saw a very angry Roxas, fighting Marluxia.

Roxas had gotten a sword and the battle was vicious. The two went back and forth, Marluxia got the first blow in- a nice big gash to the leg. Roxas yelled but dodged and sliced Marluxia in the side, rolled and sliced him five times in the back. Marluxia fell to his knees and Roxas was about to deliver the finishing blow.

"Stop!" I ordered, rushing over although my body _strongly _disagreed.

"Namine, what are you talking about? He almost _killed _you!" Roxas yelled at me, his anger boiling over.

"Na…mi…ne?" Marluxia gasped, putting the pieces together, shock lighting up in his eyes.

"If you kill him you are no better than him or the red queen," I warned him, placing a blood-stained hand on his.

It seemed to shake him out of it. I smiled and so did Roxas, but then with the back of his sword and he hit Marluxia in the head causing him to drop to the ground unconscious. I sighed and began to feel the full stinging pain and my knees buckled. Roxas's arms caught me and I clung onto them trying to steady myself.

"I-I can walk," I told him, in a quiet whisper.

"Not like this. Quickly, if we hurry we can catch up to the others in no time," he told me, smiling down at me.

I tried to return in, but it came out as a grimace. His smile faded and a determined and focused look replaced it as he gingerly lifted me up in his arms and walked casually out of the room and out the door. The guards were off somewhere and he bolted into the woods. It was then that I noticed he was in a lot of pain too. The gash was swollen, looked purple around the outside, and it had an almost black look. This did not look good.

It got dark out way to fast and he decided it best if we stayed at the nearest village- a small one where he knew someone that could heal me. I protested saying he was more hurt than I was but he would hear nothing of it. I huffed and attempted to cross my arms, but soon figured it best to just shoot death glares at my savior. We finally arrived at the village and he knocked on a quaint little hut.

A man with blue hair that was short in the back and long enough in the front that it covered the right portion of his face, he had bluish green eyes, seemed irritated, not much of an athlete, average height, and held a book under his right wing.

" What happened this time?" sighed the stranger.

"I'll tell you in a minute, can you heal her? She's covered in splinters," Roxas pleaded.

The man nodded, "come in, I'm assuming I'll need to patch you up too, Roxas?"

"Yes. You will," I said before he could.

"Namine, what's your name?" I asked, with a grimacing smile.

"Zexion, now quickly before anyone sees us," he said, waving us in.

The place had at least a thousand books, off in the lower left corner was a nice oak desk with a laptop and light, the lower right hand corner had several chairs and two loveseats and every other place was filled to the brim with books.

"Here, bring her over to the kitchen, we can lay her on the table," he said and Roxas complied.

He laid me down on my stomach where I breathed in and out when a realization hit me, "oh gosh, Roxas. I am such an idiot."

"What? Why? What happened?" he asked, worried.

"Marluxia knows I'm Namine….and I'm back," I gasped.

We both fell silent as Zexion returned with a kit. He ripped open my dress so my back was exposed and it was rather uncomfortable…especially since I do not know these two well.

"Now, this may hurt," he warned.

I nodded and gripped Roxas's hand like I used to do when I got a shot with my dad. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Roxas, I should have let you-"I was interrupted when I felt something like your skin getting ripped off and let out an ear shattering screech and crushed Roxas's hand.

"I told you it would hurt," tsked Zexion, "now about fifty more to go."


	4. The Journey Home

Chapter four- The Journey Back Home

(Kairi's POV)

I felt awful leaving a very angry, pouting Namine upstairs to fend on her own, but it was Sora's idea…I hope she wasn't too mad. The dungeon was horrible, the stairs with slick with something slimy, death hung over our heads like a fog, it was dark, damp, and cold, and you could hear the moans and groans and cries of the prisoners. I had to cover my ears to keep myself from crying.

Sora seemed to notice and patted me on the back and gave me a one-armed hug. I smiled, just him hugging me gave me butterflies in my stomach. He was so gorgeous, the brown spiky hair with bangs that fell slightly into his eyes, his sea-blue eyes, even the way he walked was irresistible, but of course, Namine always yelled at me for being a hopeless romantic…one time she even tried burning some of the books when I tried to put her in a pink gown… Back in middle school, that was the best, when everything was so uncomplicated…now look at all the trouble we get into.

"Kairi?" Sora asked his voice barely above a whisper.

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled up at him, "yeah?"

"You seemed sad, is everything okay?" he asked, his face was pulled into an adorable frown.

"Yeah, just thinking about the past, that's all," I faked a smile.

He didn't seem too convinced but bought it anyways. We stopped at a cell and saw Roxas, Riku, Axel, and Demyx all crowded around in a circle. Sora coughed and they all jumped up. Roxas and Sora gave each other a knowing glance and Sora unlocked the creaky old bars and they all filed through. Sora and I took up the end. Roxas was sent into a panic state when we couldn't find Namine.

"What were you thinking leaving her alone? You know she never listens to orders, or worse- what if someone found out who she really was and is dying right now!" that last comment caused him to turn very pale and he began pacing.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll stay and look for her," sighed Sora.

"No! You have done enough, I will stay and find her, I will meet you all back at the castle, okay?" Roxas ordered.

They all nodded and hustled as casually as they could towards the big huge wooden doors. Axel and Riku pushed them open. We heard the guards yell and point to us. Sora grasped my arm and pulled me out and towards the woods while the other distracted the guards.

"We can't just leave them!" I objected.

"We already made a plan while you were day-dreaming, once again!" Sora retorted.

I sighed as he led me deeper and deeper into the woods. I could feel my bare feet and calves getting torn up from the sharp, pointy plants and jagged rocks. He never stopped running while I could hardly breathe and thought I would die of lack of oxygen, sure, I did cheerleading, but we were never required to run five miles!

"So…ra, can we….please….stop…?" I gasped.

"No, we're almost there just a few more minutes," he replied.

I couldn't take it, I tripped over a root and fell face first into the dirt and stayed there not having the strength to get up. I heard Sora's footsteps grow quieter and slower and I feared he had abandoned me. When I lifted my head off the ground I saw he was hovering over me with a frown present on his face. He lifted me up in his arms and took off running.

We arrived at a small clearing in the trees where the sun danced across our skin and some camping supplies were sprawled about. I was puzzled, did we just have good luck or was it planned? Sora gently placed my feet on the ground and made sure I was able to stand. He walked over to the supplies and started pulling out sleeping bags. He tossed me a smaller one and placed the one he was holding down on the ground. Confused, I placed mine down about a foot away from his and sat down.

"Axel, Riku, and Demyx should be with us shortly, okay? I'm going to get some firewood, if you go straight ahead there will be a small stream, you can wash up there," Sora said.

I made a face and he raised an eyebrow, "s-sorry, I just don't really like the whole camping thing."

He grinned and chuckled, "sorry princess, but you're sleeping outdoors for tonight."

I scowled and he replied, "Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles."

I frowned even harder and then he did something really expected. He kissed my forehead. I lit up like a Christmas tree and quickly let my auburn hair cover my face. I could almost feel his smile and he walked off. I shakily rose off my sleeping bag and hurried over to the stream. Thankfully I found it quickly and leaned over to see my reflection. I almost screamed at what I saw. My hair had twigs and clumps of mud attached to it, my face was coated in dirt except there were tear lines on my cheeks and to make matters worse I had a little cut on my forehead and my face looked puffy! Irritated, I poked at my face hoping the swelling would magically disappear, but, it didn't.

I grumbled loudly and began splashing water on my face and picking all the caked mud off my face. Once that matter was taken care of, I gingerly tugged on the twigs in my hair until they came out and then managed to yank out the dirt clumps. Then deciding I needed a wake up, I dunked my head into the frigid ice water and let out a scream not anticipating it to be that cold. When I opened my eyes I saw a figure approaching. I grabbed a small rock and chucked it at the figure. I heard an 'ouch' and realized who it was- Sora.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I-I thought you were someone else!" I apologized.

He only laughed, "It's alright, and it was just a tiny rock."

I smiled, relived he wasn't angry and we walked back to the camp and saw a battered-up Riku, Axel, and Demyx. I recalled seeing a first aid kit and started with Axel first because he was the worst, then Riku, then Demyx. When I was pleased I let them leave and they started a fire to keep us warm throughout the night.

Once the sun had gone down and the moon had been up for a long time, I began to really worry about Roxas and Namine…where were they? I could tell the others were nervous, because Riku brought up the topic of Namine and how Roxas was never ever this late until something happened being very careful to avoid mentioning what exactly happened.

"What happened?" I chimed in.

They all looked at me, none wanting to say; finally Riku caved and opened his mouth to speak, "Roxas was very… attached with Xion. He had arranged a meeting at eight o'clock that night and claimed he had a secret weapon. So, we all assumed he'd found the girl from the prophecy who has such a strong sense of adventure and bravery that she would dare to attack Queen Larxene and take her down. Well, Roxas was bringing Xion to introduce her to us and because she had a lay-out to the Queen's castle and all this other stuff. Well, they were attacked by bandits and well….Xion died in his arms. He hasn't been quite the same…well, that is until Namine came along."

I tried to take everything in. So Roxas loves, well, loved Xion, but now there may be something between him and Namine? Sora had kissed me, Namine could be dead, there was some prophecy, and there was going to be a very bloody war soon I assume.

"Hey, what's this prophecy about?" I asked not caring they had shifted gears.

They all looked nervously at one another and Sora spoke up revealing an ancient looking scroll, "so, the caterpillar once predicted that a girl from another world is to come and slay her majesty and her soldiers, like the leader, the girl will be able to wield a blade that can kill her majesty's pet. This girl will then restore the White Queen's powers."

I gasped when I saw the scroll the girl looked identical to Namine, the white-blonde hair, the fierce blue eyes, how frail they both were, they even captured her concentration face perfectly! I saw them give me confused looks and I blushed, embarrassed.

"I think that's Namine," I whispered so they almost had to lean in to hear.

"Really? Well, we must prove that by having her consult with the caterpillar," Riku told me.

"Do you think she'll be able to survive though?" asked Axel.

I almost screamed when I heard that but managed to squeak out, "what do you mean by 'survive'?"

"Oh, umm, well, you see Namine has to make it through this maze and the caterpillar is in the center waiting for the girl to the prophecy... and there are horrible creatures in there," Axel explained nervously.

"You can't honestly let her do that! I won't let her!" I argued, worried for my best friend.

"Kairi….this is something she needs to do, we will not force her to if that's what your worried about," Sora said trying to calm me down.

"But she's too good! She won't let you guys down and you know that!" I yelled.

They all looked at each other wondering what to do and Sora finally just patted my shoulder and said I should sleep. I looked at him dumbstruck before he brought me over to my sleeping bag and set me down like a five year old little girl.

Cursing them, I laid down and they continued their discussion of fight plans, and where Roxas was, and their friends and family back home. I wished this was a dream and Namine and I were at home right now. I thought about our friends and how I missed them- Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tidus, even Selphie on her sugar highs. The familiar faces brought a faint smile on my face and some sense of comfort as I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It did very little about how cold the night was and my dress was extremely uncomfortable to sleep in.

I tossed and turned all night, and if I wasn't doing that, I was shivering. I told Sora I hated camping, but did he listen? No! I bet he's curled up all nice and cozy in his sleeping bag! I went to prove my point and was surprised to see he was awake and staring at me with a concerned look. I gave a sheepish grin and he motioned for me to come lay by him. I felt a blush crawl up on my cheeks as I slowly crawled over to him.

"I'll keep you warm, Kairi," he promised as I crawled into his sleeping bag.

I felt safer and warmer almost instantly; I might actually enjoy camping if I was with Sora all the time. Only problem now was Axel's horrendous snoring….man, he sounded like a chainsaw! I squeaked slightly as I felt Sora's arms wrap around my waist and pull me in close. My heart was pounding and I realized he was asleep already. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, kissed him on the cheek goodnight and rested my head down on his pillow and fell asleep. After all, we had another long day of traveling ahead of us!


	5. Just This Night

Author's note: Next chapter is up! So far school isn't too bad! Just your usual drama. Actually, it was really funny, because we had this mini food fight...then this girl i didn't like hit me in the face with ham or salami or something like that...oh well! Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^-^

Chapter Five- Just This Night

Roxas had left me after about five minutes….mainly because his hand turned this weird purple and maybe the blood? Yeah, I'll go with the blood and pretend I almost didn't make him lose his hand. Zexion had given my arm seven stitches and my back had some odd soothing cream on it that made the pain go away, kind of like morphine. He looked over me, making sure he missed nothing.

"Z-zexion?" I asked looking up at him with my wide-eyed blue eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"C-could you heal Roxas? H-he had a gash….on his leg it, it looks bad," I mumbled, shrinking.

"Yeah, sure. The hut next to us will give you some new clothes, tell them Roxas sent you," he told me before helping me down.

I hustled out of the house and walked next door. The breeze felt nice, blowing the strands of hair that had fallen out of the bun all around, the moonlight shone brightly tonight and I stepped in it, smiling- fall was my favorite season. I especially loved how the trees here looked, the leaves were truly rainbow like- blues, pinks, red, yellow, orange- any color and shade imaginable. Snapping out of my day dream I walked to the other hut where I knocked lightly on the door.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes let me in. I spotted another girl with short black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, and then a boy with a scar across his face, longish brown hair, and blue-gray eyes, kind of like a storm. The three were situated at a dinner table with almost inhumane proportions of food on their plates. They all tilted their heads. I assumed this village never had a lot of excitement and well, I must be quite a sight to see after what I've been through.

"Hello, um Roxas sent me to get new clothes….I hope that's alright," I spoke in a whisper looking at my feet.

"Oh! Roxas's friend, eh? I'm Yuffie! This here is Aerith and Leon, we're good friends of his!" smiled the black haired girl.

"Oh, good to meet you," I smiled.

"Well, come on! Let's get you a decent dress to wear! Really, what are you wearing?" she laughed, grabbing my elbow and practically dragging me up the stairs.

We walked, well ran really, to a room that was blue and was pretty messy, but like a normal teenager's room. She dug through the closet and found a plain old aqua colored dress that ended well above the knees. I thanked her and managed to get out of dessert time which appeared to be some odd concoction that was served at prison…. I could have sworn that an arm or an eye would have popped out if I had stayed a minute longer.

I hurried back to the house anxious to see how Roxas was. I got inside and heard arguing and Roxas let out a curse in pain. I tiptoed silently over to the door and peaked the slightest bit of my face in to see the two boys. Roxas was sitting on a chair and Zexion was busy cleaning his wound.

"No. she is not going. That is final," Roxas growled.

"I think that would be up to her," Zexion counted.

"It is way too dangerous!" Roxas argued.

"Let her live her life, you do not want her to end up like Xion, no?" Zexion momentarily looked up and I saw Roxas's face darken.

"Don't bring her up….ever." he snarled.

Who is Xion? "Just saying," shrugged Zexion.

I saw him spot me and smirk lightly. I quickly popped out of the door and made my entrance, "who is Xion?"

Roxas's head whipped around faster than I knew possible, "n-Namine! H-how long were you there?"

I ignored the question, "who is this Xion person?"

"You need not worry about her," Roxas stated, his face contorting into a frightening look.

I bit my lip, "what were you talking about earlier? Something too dangerous?"

Roxas looked at me, frustrated now, "why don't you go change Namine?"

"Fine. But I'll be back," I grumbled before storming off and what appeared to be the bathroom.

The dress fit me perfectly, landing above the knees with a modest neck-line. I saw my reflection in the smashed mirror and almost jumped out of my skin. I rapidly splashed water on my face and removed the dirt. I took my hair down and finger combed it. After several minutes I gave up and walked back out to where they were- Roxas now completely healed.

"What is too dangerous?" I asked again, almost pleading.

"She needs to know, Roxas," Zexion told him.

He sighed, "okay, we think you are the girl to lead her queen's army, but for that to be proven you must meet with the caterpillar in the center of the hedge maze."

"That's it? I have to go through a maze? That should be a piece of cake!" I laughed, the boys looked nervously at one another.

"Um, well, there are terrible monsters that send the most skilled knights trembling in their boots. You are to go in alone and fight them with a blade. A blade known as a keyblade….no one has mastered this in a long time. The Queen keeps it safe but she will give it to you," Roxas explained.

I sunk down to the ground trying to take everything in, "you want me to go kill myself basically?"

Zexion cut in, "I am sorry, Namine, but you are the only girl who remotely resembles the one the caterpillar described….we…..we are desperate. Queen Larxene will kill thousands upon thousands of us Wonderlanders."

"If I don't do this, many will die because I was too scared?" I asked, looking at the two.

"Yes," Zexion chimed in again.

"I'll do it," I agreed taking in a deep breath.

"N-Namine! You can't be serious!" Roxas yelled, alarmed.

I looked at him, "either I die with thousands dying along with me, or I do this and save them and kill Queen Larxene…. Even if I fail I can use myself as a bargaining to her- she wants me dead, I can make a deal…. you would do what I'm doing, either way; someone is going to get hurt."

Roxas looked worriedly at me and I decided to shift the subject before he brought up a good argument….but of course the subject out of my mouth was, "Roxas. Please, who is Xion? Is she my enemy?"

His face turned into alarm and I begged, "Please. I just want to know, what harm can that do?"

He walked over to me and knelt down by me, our face so close I could feel his breath and he whispered so lightly I could barely comprehend, "She was the woman I loved."

I winced, it was true, and I had gotten attached to him…too much. I'd never felt like this before. Mainly because all the guys I dated were Kairi's idea, sure, they were nice and polite, but they just weren't what I was looking for.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

My heart was beating too fast I needed to think clearly. I pushed him slightly away, standing up and addressing Zexion, "I'm tired, where could I sleep?"

"I'll show you the way," he mumbled, leading the way, the way away from a hurt Roxas, his face made me wince just thinking about it, he looked like a kicked puppy.

He motioned to a couch and tossed me a cozy looking afghan. The dress Yuffie gave me was comfortable enough to be a nightgown so I snuggled on in and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come. It did, but it was not pleasant. I was having horrible nightmares like back when I was seven.

I awoke gasping for breath and covered in tears and sweat. I saw two eyes starring close to me and I shrieked going to beat it with a pillow. The figure stopped me.

"Whoa! Whoa! Namine, it's me- Roxas! Calm down, you were screaming and crying, I wanted to make sure your okay," he soothed.

My breathing slowed a bit, "well, you should sleep. We have a lot of traveling to do."

"Listen, if this is about Xion, I….I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, but please, let me help you, I hate seeing you like this," he rambled.

I sighed lightly, "well…..I guess….. but just tonight."

I could feel his smile and he did something really unexpected. He lifted up my warm blanket and laid down next to me on the couch. I felt his arms around my waist and pull me close. At first I didn't know what to do. I stayed really still, but that seemed awkward, so I caved and rested my head on his chest, smelling dirt, faint cologne, and blood. It was familiar and comforting for some reason. I gently gripped his shirt with my hands and mustering up my courage, I kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. He was already asleep. I exhaled in relief- at least he couldn't reject me.

"Goodnight my knight," I whispered before dozing into a peaceful sleep with dreams filled of me and Roxas.

"Nami, Namine, wake up," Roxas said, shaking me lightly.

I grumbled, turning away from him and I felt his hot sticky breath on my ear, "good morning my beautiful princess."

My eyes shot open, crap! I looked at him and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face….he was fake sleeping! He was fully awake when I kissed him! I let out a shriek of embarrassment and pushed him off the couch, burying my face in a pillow- I cannot believe I did that! You dropped your guard, you idiot! He laughed.

"Aw come on! I thought it was cute! Nami don't be like this!" he coaxed.

"Na…mi?" I asked slowly peaking my head up, only Kairi called me that.

"Yeah, is that okay if I call you that?" he asked.

I nodded, "but remember, that cuddling thing, that was last night only."


	6. Falling Fast and Hard

**Authors Note:**

Hey! So school started up and hopefully I'll be able to update regularly, but i have a _ton _of after school activites, drivers ed, and sports! I'm thinking you guys figured it out, but this is my first story so please be nice! Thanks! And if you could review that would be awesome too!

Chapter six- Falling fast and hard

After a long walk, well, Roxas eventually carried me like a sack of potatoes because I 'couldn't keep up!' well maybe if he wouldn't walk ten miles per hour that wouldn't have been a problem! Oh, and the worst part was that I stepped in blue poison ivy! So on top of having to go slay horrible monsters, I'm all itchy!

We arrived at the castle and walked into the throne room where a female mouse sat. Roxas bowed down to her and he tugged me down too after I just stared blankly at him. The mouse laughed and told us to rise.

"Long time no see Roxas, who is this girl with you?" asked the mouse.

"Well your highness, this girl is Namine….and we believe she is the girl from the prophecy," he explained.

"Oh?" she said, standing up and now really looking at me, "what exactly happened to her? She seems a bit…. traumatized."

I cut him off, "well, first, I fell down this hole, then, I got attacked by this crazy pink haired guy named Marluxia who worked for the Red Queen and almost died, then Roxas saved me, and we had to stop at this one village where I found out a lot about someone and then on our journey back I walked into blue poison ivy."

The white queen looked at me like I was drooling or something before responding, "She had five days before she is to enter the maze. You and the others are to prepare her, Roxas," and with that she shooed us out.

"What does she mean by prepare? Are you guys like really good soldiers?" I asked.

Roxas looked offended, "I am one of her majesty's most trusted guards, and if I did not know how to fight then I would not have been able to save you!"

I just shrugged but mumbled under my breath, "if you were better you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "alright, that's it! You are so ungrateful!"

I laughed but soon turned into yelling as he threw me over his shoulder once again and bounded up the stairs, my body flailing about while I kicked and punched at him. He flung open a door and dropped me on the ground and I shot him a death glare.

"If you carry me around like a rag doll one more time!" I threatened, shaking my tiny fist at him.

"Namine!" screamed a familiar voice and before I could turn around the owner of the voice had tackled me.

"Thank you, Kairi!" laughed Roxas.

I soon realized that everyone had been waiting for us. I squirmed out of Kairi's death grip and tackled her in a hug of my own.

"Gah! I was so worried about you!" I exclaimed.

Kairi laughed, "Me? You're the one that almost died!"

"Oh please! You can't get rid of me that easily," I smiled and could have sworn I heard an 'oh darn.'

"Who did that?" I yelled looking at all of the guys, eye browed raised and they all pointed nervously at one another.

I laughed lightly and stood up, "so, when does training start?"

Roxas soon straightened up and got a serious face, "five minutes down in the arena, let's go warm up."

And with that the men all left before I could ask where this arena was. Kairi merely shrugged her shoulders and dragged me over to the huge walk in closet. there were only dresses. We exchanged glances.

"Umm, which one….?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe the tan one?" she suggested, tilting her head like that would help.

I sighed and pulled it out and walked into the bathroom. I changed into it. It was a tan peasant dress, plain, tang top length, a bit above the knees, a white top underneath, and I found a blue thick ribbon which I tied snugly around my waist. Thankfully, Kairi found some black leggings which would have to work. Quickly, I tied my hair up and emerged into the room.

"Alright! Once you are done with training, you come right back in here! I have so much to tell you! Oh, this is our room by the way! I think the arena is out to your right…I'm sure a guard can help you!" smiled Kairi.

I nodded and hurried out of the door. Unfortunately, there were no guards anywhere and I felt completely out of place. Apparently, the queen was hosting some kind of tea for the princesses, so here I was surrounded by all of these tall, slim, tan skinned, perfect hair, fresh manicured, extravagantly dressed princesses in a peasant's dress. I hung my head and asked a girl with a pink gown and black hair where the arena was.

She laughed in my face and walked away. I frowned and asked another girl, this time, she smiled sympathetically at me and pointed to the left. I thanked her and thought she was so nice, that is, until I found out that her idea of the arena was a closet….and I could hear their laughter echoing from the main hall. My face burned and I refused to go back there, so, since I was on the first floor I climbed out of the window and wandered about outside and somehow found the massive arena.

"You're late," frowned Roxas.

"S-sorry…I….I got lost," I mumbled thinking better than to claim that a princess gave me wrong directions.

"Well, let us begin, we'll skip warm up. Now, do you know how to use a sword?" he asked.

"Um, no," I confessed, feeling embarrassed, although that might be because of the previous incident.

"She must at least know how to use her fists! I mean, how else did she survive more than five seconds with Marluxia," Sora suggested, trying to save me.

I shot him a gracious smile and he nodded, "do you Namine?"

"Ummm, maybe…." I mumbled quietly.

"Well then, anyone want to test her?" asked Roxas while all the guys shook their head protesting 'I'm not hitting a girl!'

"She's tough enough to withstand a few punches," sighed Roxas and they still frantically declined.

"Alright then! Axel, Demyx, you two go see how good of a fight she is," Roxas ordered, the two groaned, looked at one another and nodded.

I saw Axel charging at me so I did what came naturally, screamed and ran out of the way, covering my head. Unfortunately, I ran to Demyx who brought his fist down on my head causing my vision to go blurry, then I felt a jab on my lower back, then being lifted off my feet and eating sand. I spit and coughed and heard Roxas say stop.

When I looked up he towered over me, frowning, "I thought you said you can fight."

I turned over unto my back so I could look up at him, "I said maybe."

He sighed and lifted me up. We were so close together, I felt my face and ears flush and he lovingly stroked a piece of hair out of my face. I looked down at my feet and heard him walk away. As much as I wanted to return the favor…I know that he doesn't really truly love me…He loves Xion, and I don't think he is the kind of guy to get over this kind of obstacle quickly.

The next thing I knew Sora had tossed me a sword, I yelped and jumped to the sword where it clacked loudly to the ground. I laughed nervously and picked it up, and to my horror, I saw Roxas charge at me. So, the rest of the day passed with a lot of Roxas yelling at me, going flying, and eating dirt.

I think I scared Kairi senseless when I walked in through the door. She hurried over demanding what happened. I laughed and told her what happened. She ran off to go yell at Sora….when did those two become so close? I shrugged it off, and took a nice hot shower, spending an extra twenty minutes to relax. I found a plain short white dress with pale blue shoes and left my hair down. I was pleased with myself and walked out to the balcony.

The stars were so much brighter than the city. I wondered what was going on with my other friends. It's hard to believe how much had changed in just a few short days. I closed my eyes and felt the nice cool breeze and tried not to let my mind wander to Roxas but it did. His smile, his beautiful eyes, his determination, how kind he was, and how soft his lips were. I smiled and wondered if this was what it was like to be in love, the butterflies, how you feel like you're on top of the world, carefree, and always happy around them. It felt like a dream, too good to be true.

" Hello, Namine," whispered that familiar voice.

I spun around with a faint smile, "hello, Roxas, what brings you here?"

"Kairi and Sora are off on a date, Riku is off flirting with the princesses, and Axel and Demyx are terrorizing people with fire…I wanted to make sure you weren't in too much pain," he said, giving a sheepish grin and putting his two hands behind his head.

"Just a bit sore, it'll heal," I smiled lightly back.

"I'm sorry. I know it was brutal today, but….I just don't want you to die in there," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

I felt a blush creep across my face as I placed a hand gently on the side of his face and brought mine up to his, "hey, I won't die, I promise."

He smiled back weakly, "good, I don't know what I would do without you."

I felt him place his hands on my hips and I felt my eyes flutter closed and leaned closer and closer until my lips touched his. Fireworks were flying through my mind, my heart was beating so fast I might have a heart attack. I soon put my other hand on his cheek and I felt him push me backwards, against the balcony, deepening the kiss. He nipped my bottom lip playfully and I let his tongue slip into my mouth where we had a war. Much too soon did he pull away and I was gasping for breath.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he apologized.

"Roxas, it's okay, I was hoping you would," I confessed, looking down.

"That wasn't right…." He trailed off and I felt like he had slapped me across the face, correction that would have been less painful than his words.

"Namine? Are you okay?" he asked.

I blinked back tears, "I think you need to figure how you feel about me Roxas, because I know exactly how I feel about you."

He seemed taken aback, but shook it off and clasped my slender, soft hands into his big, calloused ones, "Namine, I didn't realized I could be this happy, but I feel like I'm betraying Xion by being with you."

I sighed, "I think if she truly loved you that she would want you to be happy….and you, you need to let go of the past and learn to be happy."

He looked at me and raised one hand to stroke my face, " I think your right."

I smiled and his lips crashed against mine.

"What happened to just one night?" he asked, his warm breath tickling my nose.

"I changed my mind," I grinned pulling him in for another kiss.


	7. Ready or Not

Chapter Seven- Ready or not

"Roxas?" I asked, yawning and stretching my arms.

"Roxas? Um, Namine its Kairi…." Kairi laughed nervously.

"W-wah! I swear if you tell _anyone….!"_ I threatened and she merely laughed.

"You guys are adorable," and I pouted.

"So, tell me about last night with Sora!" I chimed in, changing the subject.

"Oh! So first, he took me out for a midnight picnic under the stars….and a giant mushroom, but that's beside the point and..." Kairi rambled on while I tuned her out and lumbered over to the closet.

"Oh, the queen said wear the green one!" Kairi yelled.

I shook my head smiling lightly before slipping into it. It really was a gorgeous dress, but I think it will be ruined by the end of the day. I decided to take a real quick shower too. We said our goodbyes and I walked, well floated really, off to the training grounds remembering last night.

I touched my lips gently and wished to be back in Roxas's arms. I shook the thoughts out of my mind. And saw the guys talking casually. Today was going to be my day, I was determined.

"Ah, hello there," Roxas smiled and I smiled with a light blush crawling across my face.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, um, I have some news to break to you, Sora and I have to leave on a….business trip, so Riku will be in charge of your training," Roxas said very fast hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Oh okay….and what are you doing on this business trip?" I inquired, walking over to him, looking up.

"Umm, knightly business," Roxas replied nervously, he was so cute!

"What kind of knightly business" I asked, resting my hands on his chest, I could feel his heart beating ever so slightly faster than normal.

"Errr, I have to….go….spying," he stated, looking away from me.

"Just be safe, okay?" I told him, standing up on my tiptoes and giving him the lightest kiss on his lips.

"You have that little of faith in me? Come on, I'll be fine," he smiled back at me, pulling me into a hug and stroking my hair.

He leaned down to my height with a crooked grin on, "you hair smells good by the way."

"Thank you," I laughed.

"Awww!" Demyx said causing Roxas to snap out of his 'trance' and glare at him.

"Heh…." Demyx laughed nervously stepping behind Riku and Axel.

"Don't work too hard, okay Namine?" he told me, worrying lighting up in his oceanic blue eyes.

"Right back at ya," I replied, smiling.

He nodded and I watched him walk off. I sighed, missing him already and turned my attention to Riku, turns out that Riku is a lot harder worker than Roxas. He had me sparring with Axel at first then Demyx and then doing a bunch of random exercises and amazingly, I was a bit better! As in, I lasted two minutes with them!

"Well, you're doing better, we need to go, but your more than welcome to stay and practice," Riku told me.

"Okay, thank you!" I told him, smiling and they left.

So this is how day two, day three, and day four go by; I'm training, that's all I've done, well and sleep. And it's amazing, I feel so strong and I have so much energy and I'm way too competitive for my own good so beating Axel and Demyx, even Riku is a pretty awesome plus!

"Wow, you've gotten awesome, Namine!" Demyx commented as I helped him up.

"Thanks!" I laughed, scratching my head nervously.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there is a ball tonight to celebrate our savior stepping forward," Riku added.

"So all eyes on me?" I said, worrying.

"Yeah, no worries though, you just have a big entrance, oh! And Kairi wants you upstairs ASAP so she can do your hair and make-up!" Riku said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh boy," I whimpered before walking off to the castle like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"There you are! Ugh, you're a mess! Go take a shower!" Kairi instructed.

"Gee, thanks Kairi, I really needed that self-esteem boost," I laughed before sulking into the bathroom.

Any icy cold shower felt wonderful, and I loved this shampoo! It's hard to explain, it's an earthy smell, but not like, 'eww, you've been wrestling guys for the past three days', it's like the 'ah fresh air!' So, after spending about forty-five minutes in there, I wrapped up my hair in a towel and one around my body and peaked my head outside.

"Hey Kai, what dress am I wearing?" I asked.

"It's between the black one and the red one, which would you prefer?" She asked, inside my closet.

"Hmm, how about the black one" I suggested.

"Sounds good!" and with amazing accuracy, she hit me square in the face with the big puffy gown.

The dress was off the shoulders and covered my feet so I could get away with flats. It had that weird mesh wire stuff to make it puff out and harder to walk in and was midnight black with a silvery-white colored design down at the bottom. I have to admit, I liked this one the best, next to my plain white dress, but that was for casual wear.

"Okay, I'm changed!" I called out, stepping back into our huge room.

"oh yay! It looks gorgeous on you! Come, come, sit on down!" Kairi giggled giddy, sitting me down on a chair.

I was a bit worried with what she would do with all the yanking and pinning she did, but it looked phenomenal once finished. My hair was in cascading curls that looked fun to pull on and watch them bounce back up and she had managed to get a black butterfly clip to stay on the right side of my head, topping off the look.

"Aw Kairi you overdid yourself!" I admired.

"Hey now, I still have to do your make-up silly!" she scolded and jumped right in.

I always loved how Kairi did my make-up; that would be a good job for her. Anyway, once that was done, I waited for her to get ready. She looked stunning. She had on a light lilac gown, her auburn hair curled as well.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kairi said, smiling.

We walked down to the main floor where we saw Sora dressed up, waiting for us.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed, bolting over to him, jumping into his open arms.

I smiled happy for the two, but also feeling a pang of pain in my heart and then a thought hit me. Shouldn't Roxas be here? Oh my gosh what if he got hurt? I looked around worriedly and was about to ask Sora when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, pull me in close and hot, sticky breath on my ear.

"I told you I would be okay," he said.

I spun around and threw my arms around him, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said in that husky voice of his before kissing my lovingly on the lips.

"Hey you two lovebirds over there! We're running late, we need to go!" Sora yelled.

I felt that persistent blush crawl upon my cheeks as I turned to face them. I heard Roxas mumble some not so kind things before taking my hand in his and lead me through the big wooden doors and I heard the applause. It was louder than any thunder I had heard and I could feel my palms get sweaty and my heart accelerate, but I knew as long as I had Roxas with me I could do anything.

After we made our 'grand entrance' as Riku liked to call it, Roxas took me out on the dance floor. I was worried; I'd never been very coordinated, so I hope I didn't hurt him! He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was thankful we had to do the awkward shuffling dancing, for a second there I thought he was going to be a world renowned dancer, haha wouldn't that be funny!

Well, I spoke too soon, after that song he had me doing all kinds of steps and twirls and I don't even know what's and I realized that this was harder than Riku's training sessions! After maybe five or six songs a worried Axel walked over to us.

"What's up?" he asked Axel.

"We….have an….issue," Axel said slowly and carefully making sure no one but us heard.

"What?" Roxas asked stopping and straightening up.

"Someone has-"but we soon found out what he was going to say.

We heard screams come from outside the room and the two boys took off, I saw Riku, Sora, and Demyx make a dash after them and I found Kairi.

"Namine! What's going on?" she yelled over the screams and cries of everyone panicking.

"I'm not sure, but I need to find the queen!" I told her.

We searched frantically and couldn't find her in here so we left and realized the true chaos was outside. The castle grounds outside were on fire, there were horrendous creatures and I grabbed Kairi's arm and made our way to the throne room with thankfully no interruptions.

We found the Queen and I called out to her, "your majesty!"

"Stay back!" she warned and I saw Marluxia swoop down and kick me in the side causing me to strike the ground.

"Remember me, dear?" he laughed manically.

"Ugh, sadly, I do," I groaned, getting back up.

"Marluxia, leave the girl alone. She is not the girl you are looking for, the girl you seek has already gone inside the maze," the queen said with a triumphant smirk.

Marluxia, enraged charged at the queen. Then, it clicked, I was supposed to go to the hedge maze, but I needed the blade. I spotted it! It was in a container above the thrones. I ran over and broke it, the blade clattered loudly to the ground and in my peripheral vision, I noticed Marluxia charge at me.

I flung around just in time, using the blade to block his scythe. The blade was pretty plain, it was silver and had a golden at the top with a silver keychain in the shape of The Queen's head, not trying to sound rude, and at the bottom was what looked like a key that could open a lock, hence keyblade I'm assuming.

"Sorry Marluxia, hate to run but you're not worth my time," I taunted before bolting out the door hoping he would follow me and leave Kairi and the queen alone.

He did and I kept running towards the maze, I was almost there! I made a leap, but he struck my arm. I let out a yelp and tumbled into the darkness of the maze. He charged after me, but to my horror and his amazement, the hedge sealed my exit shut.

I sat there in fear, but that was shattered when I felt something wet drip into my lap.


	8. Exhaustion, Terror, and Frustration

Chapter Eight- Exhaustion, Terror, and Frustration

I slowly and reluctantly looked up and saw a three headed dog starring down hungrily at me. I let out the loudest scream I had ever done and leaped up onto my feet and mumbled under my breath for this keyblade to work. The center head barred its saliva coated, needle sharp teeth down at me and I gripped the blade tightly, took a leap of faith and slashed the dog in the neck. It howled angrily and out of alarm and I landed, surprisingly, gracefully on the ground.

I dashed underneath the dog while it was in confusion and thought I could make it until I saw a massive black blob zoom towards me in my peripheral vision, come in contact with my left side, and myself fly full force into a prickly hedge wall.

"Ouch, okay, I'm done playing around too then," I huffed before pulling myself up and faced the dog.

The four of us engaged in a bloody battle. In the end, I was exhausted, bruised, bleeding, and pretty sure broken, but I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, opened my eyes, then lunged the blade, remarkably, into the dogs' heart and it flew to the ground with a earth shaking, literally, thud. Then it occurred to me, I had just killed a dog. I felt sick. Never, and I mean never, had I ever killed _anything, _not even a fly! My grandmother had always told me, how would I feel if someone stepped, squashed, or suffocated me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the dog, remembering all those horrible nightmares I had when I accidentally hit a butterfly and wounded it.

I heard a low pitched laugh, although it came out almost as a growl it was so garbled. I snapped my head up and saw a bizarre fat cat. This cat walked on two legs, towered over me, had an all knowing determined smirk, all black, and wore this strange outfit consisting of mostly blues and reds, his torso remembered me of England's flag actually.

"What are you laughing at?" I panted, placing my hands on my knees trying to regain my breath.

"You silly girl! you've faced one of the hundreds of monsters lurking here and your about ready to pass out!" he laughed.

"Hey shut up! I was just chased here by some maniac pink haired flower loving guy okay?" I retorted.

He merely laughed again, "now now, you best be nice to good ol' Pete here, for he knows the way to the caterpillar!"

"Y-you do?" I exclaimed, perking up.

"I sure do!" he replied, grinning evily.

"Oh that's wonderful! Will you please take me to him?" I asked, putting on my innocent, cute smile.

"Oh, I could, but….eh, where's the fun in that?" he asked.

If I wasn't so exhausted I think I would have beaten him with my hands, "what do you want?"

"Well, hmm, it's not what _I _want," he drawled on.

"Ugh! Listen here, Pete, move aside so I can find the caterpillar….now," I threatened.

He only laughed at me for the umpteenth time before disappearing off into the darkness.

"At least that jerk is gone," I grumbled before limping off into the darkness.

So, did I ever mention how at seventeen how I am still terrified of the dark? Yeah, I know, sad, right? Well, I am. So, I am in pitch and total blackness, as in, I cannot even see my hand in front of my face dark, so I began to panic, and when I panic I begin to hyperventilate, which eventually turned into me screaming and running as fast as I could. I beat 'Pete' would get a good laugh out of this.

And of course, it could only get worse; I realized that something had been following me the _entire _time. So of course, I turned around slowly; not wanting to kill anything else today, but here's the weird part. This huge and I mean huge, like near skyscraper height, pitch black monster appeared in front of me.

"Oh…my….god," I exclaimed slowly, wishing to wake up from this nightmare, but sadly, pinching myself senseless wasn't working.

I realized that I was able to actually see it, because all of the dreadful darkness had been sucked into him, I'm assuming it's a him. So, this creature had huge muscles, wicked pointy scraggly hair I guess one could call it, and on its torso, was a giant hole in the shape of a heart.

"You ain't scared now, are ya Namine?" called out that cocky voice.

"You! What did you do!" I screeched back at the smirking figure, who was hiding behind a hedge.

"It's called Darkside; Sora and Roxas have stories to tell you about this fella," he snickered.

"Great," I sighed, lifting up my keyblade slowly, determining how to kill him.

This creature was a lot quicker, stronger, and smarter than I had anticipated. Every breath, every step, even when I wasn't doing anything it hurt! I wanted to scream, but I held it in for the fear that my lungs would burst. I could have sworn this beast smirked as it lunged at me and I felt a searing pain in my shoulder, I looked down and the creature had its foot long nail pierced through the bone and out of my shoulder. With a painful jerk, he pulled it. The whole world was blurred, I couldn't see anything, darkness was surrounding me, I couldn't give up, not with everyone's lives on the line here! I took a step and knew in that instant I was as good as dead.

The whole world blurred and I crumpled to the ground with no intention of getting up.

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's so short! I'm drowning in homework, clubs, and homecomings this weekend! Anyway, i hoped you liked it!


	9. The Hookah Smoking Caterpillar

Chapter Nine- The Hookah Smoking Caterpillar

(Kairi's POV)

I was so worried! Namine had just ran out of the throne room with a wild eyed, maniac look on her face with this strange pink haired man chasing after her. The Queen was starring out a large glass window overlooking the hedge maze, how could she be so calm when Namine, their savior, could be dead!

I snapped, "what are you doing! Namine might be _dead _and here you are doing nothing!"

"Look," she simply said and I spotted Namine running straight towards it with the frightening man right behind her, she leaped, and got struck in the arm; I let out a stifled yell but then she tumbled into the maze, where the weirdest thing happened- the hedges moved to close the exit, protecting her but trapping her.

"Now what?" I asked shakily.

"Now, we leave, Marluxia will be back soon," she said, calmly picking up the hems of her dress and making her way towards the large oak doors.

"O-okay," was all I muttered before following her suit.

I was surprised at just how terrible the shape of the castle had gotten in since I was just out here. It appeared the ceiling was burning, guards colliding with one another, the scent of burning flesh was strong, the screams of the partiers trapped in the ballroom, the once crystal white floor stained red or in a coat of charcoal. The queen merely held her head high and walked slowly and elegantly to the front of the castle.

My mind was focused on Sora, was he dead? Was he hurt? Was he looking for me? Was he captured? Thoughts kept jumping around like a pinball machine. And what about Namine? Was she scared? She couldn't be, Nami never ever got scared…right? Well, if she was I am certain she would be able to bluff her way out of that predicament.

The Queen stopped abruptly before the entrance and I counted, one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, and when I reached five the door swung open. Standing before us were two terrifying figures. Their clothing was ripped, they were severely injured, and exhausted.

"Kairi, your okay," sighed the figure on the left in relief.

I would know that silky smooth voice anywhere, "Sora!"

I could no longer contain myself. I leaped onto him, taking himself and me down to the floor where I wrapped my arms snuggly around his neck and kissed his soft lips quickly three times before he laughed and said I was crushing him.

"Hey! I am not fat!" I pouted.

"Uhh….no no! I didn't mean that! Ugh, Kairi, I meant I'm in a….hurt stage right now, yeah, that's right, I'm hurt!" Sora said, gaining confidence on his answer.

I laughed, giving him a light smile before helping him up, "your majesty, what would you like us to do?"

"Well, Roxas, gather all the survivors and bring them to safety, Kairi and I will be waiting in the cottage in the woods," the Queen answered.

The two beaten boys nodded before disappearing into the smoke. The Queen grasped me gently on the elbow and began to drag me into the woods. For a human sized mouse….in _heels _she ran fast! It was almost as bad as the workout Sora had given me when we escaped the Red Queen's castle!

We eventually arrived at your average looking fairytale cottage, you know, the one with the fireplace smoke coming out of the chimney, one story, real quaint and cozy looking with the pretty cobblestone walls, yeah, that kind of cottage. In fact, the inside was quite plain.

There was a little living room area centered around the stone fireplace, a small kitchen, and three beds. The queen placed herself on the couch while I paced around the place. Some much had changed, even I had! Heck, I used to be like the cowardly lion, but now, I'm getting stronger, like Namine! Man, I sure hope she's okay.

"Kairi, you should rest, you have had a stressful day," the queen advised.

"No no, that is quite alright," I smiled politely.

She merely shook her head and walked over to the kitchen and began brewing something….oh, tea! It smelled like lavender, I loved that smell. The mouse made quick work of it and had offered me a cup. Out of politeness, I took it and soon gulped it down, but I felt very sleepy afterwards.

"Man, I'm exhausted," I yawned, plopping onto the bed.

"Yeah, that tea tends to have that effect on humans," she stated.

"Hey….if anything happens…will you….wake….me," I think I said before passing out on the bed.

When I awoke, Roxas and the Queen were talking in hushed tones and I felt someone stroking my hair. I began to protest, but when my eyes adjusted I saw it was Sora, so I smiled up at him and propped myself up, intertwining our fingers.

"Why hello there sleeping beauty," he smiled down at me.

"Hello, what news do you have?" I asked.

His smile faded, "Namine is in the hedge maze, but we thought we saw a figure…..a very ancient, very powerful monster in there, and I know not if Namine has the strength to defeat it."

"Oh no, what is this monster?" I asked, concerned.

"Darkside, I….I should not have worried you, man, I'm sorry Kai, go back to sleep," Sora said.

"What is Darkside?" I asked.

"It is a terrible creature, we thought to be dead," Sora sighed.

"Oh….when can we go back to the castle?" I asked, trying to make him slightly happier.

"We won't," chimed in Roxas, darkly.

"What? Why not?" I gasped, worried.

"It is in ruins, your majesty must wait it out here….we must hope that Namine succeeds in her quest," Roxas said and zoned off into his own daydream.

"Well, how long do we wait?" I objected.

"A week, if she is not out by then, we assume her dead and we will rally the remaining soldiers," I queen said.

I sighed, this was going to take a long time.

(Namine's POV)

I gasped, my eyes snapping open, and a raspy almost unrecognizable cough resonated from my throat. Slowly, I sat up, my head screaming and I looked around. I was on an odd, wrinkly, cream colored mushroom and the strangest thing. There was this dark blue, bored looking caterpillar seated on another strange mushroom higher up than me smoking….hookah! Is that even legal?

"Wha….?" I started but he stopped me.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low, booming voice.

"Why….I was….hoping you could tell me," I stuttered.

He let out a low laugh, "I can't help you if you don't even know who you are, stupid girl."

"H-hey! What I meant was….am I her? Am I the girl chosen to save them?" I asked, offended.

"Well, I did save you did I not?" he stated more than asked.

"I'm assuming so…." I mumbled.

"Well, why would I save a useless girl?" he stated once again.

"I-I don't know! Man, why are you so mean!" I yelled, wagging my pointer finger accusingly at him.

"I am not a man, I am a caterpillar," he said, I wasn't sure if he was upset or not.

I sighed, "okay, so, since you saved me I am the one you predicted would save this world?"

"No," he said, puffing a ring of smoke into my face.

I coughed and gagged, before realizing what he had said, "Wait….then who is?"

"A girl that looked much like you," he stated, his cold eyes boring into me, my skin getting that prickly sensation.

"You used past tense…..is she gone?" I questioned.

"Exactly, see? For a foolish girl you catch on quick. Which is why you shall save them," he replied.

"So I will save them?" I asked, raising a blonde eyebrow of mine.

"No. the girl that looked like you was," he said.

"Ugh…." I groaned, face-palming myself, "I am to take her place and defeat the Red Queen, no?"

"No, you will defeat the Red Queen, but, I warn you that this will be the hardest thing you have ever done," he said.

I opened my mouth, but before the words could flow out, he let out a big puff of smoke, so big that I was unable to see anything. I coughed and swatted, trying to get the sinister smoke away from my burning, watering eyes. Out of instinct, I stumbled backwards, forgetting I was seated on a mushroom and tumbled off of it.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, and the smoke dispersed although I could have sworn I heard a tantalizing laugh coming from it.

"Ouch," I groaned, rubbing the back of my head and then smiled lightly, "I wonder if Sora would have landed this fall…he is part cat…..at least I think he is."

I managed to pick myself up, and saw that the jerk caterpillar had left me a present…. It was a long and narrow box, I tore through the golden wrapping and pulled out a dress. It was very plain, but much easier to run in. it was blue with black buttons in the center of the torso with short sleeves and a modest v-neck, the torso had a v-figure and the bottom fell down to my ankles.

I slipped it on and it was nice and cool, like cotton, so I decided I had stayed here long enough and exited out of the maze and gripped my keyblade tightly as I ventured corner after corner until I found an exit….weird, why did I not have to fight anyone?

I merely shrugged and stepped out. It seemed almost instantly I went from doom and gloom to, blue skies, green grass, rainbows and butterfly scenery. Then, I froze. The castle was _gone, _as in literally, it had burnt down to the ground! Shocked, I raced over and looked over the rubble for anything, any clue, something! I had no such luck. I groaned, sinking down on my knees into the debris, what was I going to do?

Then, I heard a voice yell, "help!"

I spun around and saw a figure running and then a monster chasing them. Of course, I raced after them and eventually caught them. The person being chased turned out to be a girl around my age. She was corned, the monster had her, and so, being the idiot I am, lunged at it, without thinking. The creature roared in anger at me taking it away from its prey and clawed at me. It got my back and I gasped in alarm right before I stabbed the creature causing it to disappear in a puff of black smoke.

"Hey….are you….okay?" I panted.

"Y-yes, thank you for saving me….if you do not mind me asking, what is your name?" she said meekly.

"Namine, what's yours?" I asked, giving her a kind smile.

She opened her mouth, but we were cut off when this massive wild cat came charging down and caught me off guard, using its huge paw to swipe at me and I tumbled. I grumbled something before I got up and realized I had lost my keyblade in the fall. Panicking, I dug around the ground as if it would magically appear, but I was even more shocked when I saw the girl pick it up and kill the beast. She turned to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, just a broken rib," I laughed nervously, "don't worry, I've been fighting a lot today and am kind of exhausted beyond belief, anywhere safe we can stay?"

"Yeah! Me and my….um, well, boyfriend, stay at this real nice cottage, no one should be there! It is only a few hours away, follow me," she smiled before taking the lead.

I agreed, oblivious this was one of the dumbest things I agreed to. Anyway, we'll get to _that _later, so this girl had short black hair, dark blue eyes, like Roxas, pale skin like me….and now that I mentioned it, she has the same build as me, even our facial shapes looked alike!

"We're almost there," she chimed in and up popped the cute little one story cottage, I'm sure Kairi would have loved to see this, man, I hope she's okay….she has to be.

We opened the door and to my surprise, I saw Roxas, Sora, the Queen, and Kairi all huddled together talking. I opened my mouth to yell 'Roxas!' but to my unhappy surprise this girl beat me to it. How did she know him? Oh, and it gets worse, not only did she beat me to saying his name but she ran over and _kissed _him on the lips.

Kairi's and mine mouths dropped and Sora stood wide-eyed looking about ready to faint.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

**Author's Note:**

A special thanks to ztmas717 for reviewing! It means a lot! Oh, and I do not own the characters or anything!


	10. Forever

Chapter Ten- Forever

I was speechless- I didn't know what to feel, they were all flooding at me at once, canceling one another until I felt numb, and this happened in the spilt milli-second that they kissed before Roxas jerked away. I could see the conflict in his eyes, torn, between me and her- Xion.

"Namine, your back, how did it go?" asked the queen, trying to ease the tension.

"The caterpillar told me I was not the one, that I was to replace her and kill the Red Queen though, " I replied, looking at my feet, ferociously blinking back the tears.

"What did he say exactly?"she stated, slowly.

"He said that the girl that looks like me was supposed to kill the Red Queen, and I am supposed to take her place….and that is all," I decided to leave out the hardest thing you've ever done part.

"That is all?" the queen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct, really, all it did was give me a big headache and several major injuries," I stated.

" Oh! That's right! We should heal you up, Namine!" Xion smiled, obviously not noticing my hatred towards her.

"I can take it," I replied rather coldly.

"Um, what she means is, I'll help her, come on Namine," Sora said, taking my arm and pulling me away.

We walked for a while to a nice, cool creek. I dipped my grimy feet and watched as the gentle current carried all of my filth away. I sighed, leaning back to notice a worried Sora.

"You should be with Kairi," I told him.

"I know I should be, but what kind of a friend would I be if I was never here for you?" he replied.

"We are….friends?" I asked, surprised, turning around.

"Yeah, I would consider you the hyper little sister….that I love," he grinned.

I laughed,"thank you….."

"Anytime, now, do you really need to be fixed up or do you just need thinking time?" he asked.

"I just need to be alone, okay?" I told him.

"Of course, you remember how to get back, right?" he wondered.

I nodded and he left me be. I took my feet out of the water and stared at my reflection for the longest time. What did she have that I didn't? I frowned and stood up. I was just as good as she was, I should not let that get me down. I sighed, if only I could believe that…. So, for the longest time, I paced and paced and paced.

It was now dark out and the forests were lit up beautifully. There was a natural path of glowing mushrooms in a multitude of colors, dragonflies out skimming across the water, dancing around with one another, the moon cast an eerie but strangely calming glow over the water, and all sorts of creatures were out and about right now.

"I wish I could go home," I mumbled to myself.

"Back with Hayner, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Olette….man, I miss them. Where we would just laugh and do nothing. I even miss Hayner constantly pestering me to go out on a date with him!" I day-dreamed to myself.

I closed my eyes and took and deep breath to refrain from crying and once I opened them, a figure stood behind me. I let out a sharp yelp before realizing who it was. A scowl quickly contorted onto my face and I crossed my arms.

"Namine, please," he pleaded.

"Roxas. Leave, I know you will choose her, I was just your rebound girl….go, I will still fight with you, but that will be all," I told his reflection.

"It is true, I do love Xion…..but I love you too," he said, his hands flailing helplessly as if they would help him.

"Well, who do you like more?" I snapped, my patience drained.

"I….I am not sure," he confessed.

"." I ordered, angry.

"You need to come back to the cottage, it is not safe for you here," he cautioned.

"I'm not going back with you," I snapped.

"Not without you," he argued.

I turned around to face him with a deadly glare plastered on my face. Then, he did something unexpected. He grabbed my arms and pulled me close to him, kissing my lips. I was surprised, fireworks were lighting up my mind and my heart was racing.

I didn't resist, I am ashamed to admit. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his safe strong arms around my waist. We soon broke away from the kiss.

"W-why?" I gasped, lightly placing my fingers on my lips as if they were electrified.

"Because, I like you Namine," he smiled.

"You just like me?" I asked, almost disappointed.

He opened his mouth to say something, but of course, Xion appeared claiming she had been worried sick, took his hand, and dragged him off. I sighed and plopped back down by the stream, resting my back against the cool bark of a tree.

I underestimated how tired I was and soon past out. When I awoke, I saw a pair of eyes staring down at me. I let out a shriek, but it was quickly silenced by a black glove. I struggled as this person pulled me up and began dragging me away by the hair. I clawed their arm, flailed my arms, tried to kick him, bite, but nothing was working. I began to panic and the next thing I knew, I was thrown into a moving wagon and a painful whack was delivered to my skull.

When I awoke, I was lying on grimy floors. Turns out, I was trapped inside a tiny cell where there was no sunlight, the floor had this weird green slime growing, there was a plank of wood for a bed, it was freezing, and I heard to listen to screaming, crying, and pleading. Oh, death the stench of death hung heavily here.

"Hey! Let me out!" I ordered, shaking the cage doors.

There was only some mere snickering. I cursed at them and plopped down on the 'bed'. I wonder if the others were looking for me….they must be! ….Right? I groaned, they probably had no clue what so ever.

It must have been several hours later when a familiar pink haired figure appeared, "hello Namine, her majesty would like to speak with you."

"Don't you mean kill me?" I sassed.

"Both, now let's go, her majesty is impatient today," he snapped.

I grumbled, heaved myself off the rotting piece of wood and walked with him to the throne room. I see they had replaced the table I had been thrown into….and the throne. I cringed ever-so slightly and approached the Queen impatiently tapping her fingers on the arm of her throne.

"We meet once again, Namine," she said with a snide smirk.

"Hello Larxene," I replied emotionlessly.

"So, what did the caterpillar tell you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"That I am not the one to defeat you….a girl similar to me is to," I stated.

"Oh really? Then you are of no further use, Marluxia, dispose of her," she said, motioning with her hand like I was a piece of trash.

"Of course," he said, grasping my already sore arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, struggling.

"The torture room, I am getting you back for that last time you escaped," he smirked.

We were almost there when a sound of yells erupted outside. In the moment he was distracted, I ripped free and sprinted as fast as possible off towards the exit, that is, until the exit was blasted down by a flaming cannonball. I yelped and scrambled over to the nearest window, striking it with my arm and leaping out. I winced as I felt the jagged glass dig into my arm. Gingerly, I pulled the pieces out and began running.

I saw what was going on; The White Queen's army was attacking….and it was led by Xion! Unbelievable! Suddenly, I was filled with anger, how could they replace me so easily! I ducked behind a sturdy looking stone wall and waited for what seemed like forever. Then, I saw her emerge.

"Xion!" I called out to her and she whipped her head in my direction and charged at me.

"W-whoa! What are you doing?" I screamed, ducking out of her way, sprinted, and grasped a fallen guard's shield.

"I will have Roxas!" she screamed as she charged once again.

I protected myself with the shield and hit her painfully in the side with it. She let out a gasp as she tumbled to the ground.

"Give me the keyblade," I told her.

"Xion!" I heard a familiar voice call out and I whipped my head in that direction.

In my moment of weakness, she had gotten up and slash me in the side. I cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. The owner of the voice rushed to my side, yelling at Xion.

"Why would you do that!" he yelled.

"Roxas, she is against us! She wants the Red Queen to succeed," Xion told him.

I looked at her, furious, "I'm giving you one last chance, give me the keyblade."

"I would rather die," she spat.

"Your choice," I murmured before stealing Roxas's sword right out of his hilt and charge straight towards her.

A loud metallic bang sounded from the impact and we fought viciously, I managed to slice her side, she screamed, then knocked her off her feet, and had my sword to her neck, applying the slightest bit of pressure.

"Just give me the keyblade," I told her.

"NO!" she screeched.

I raised the sword and then out of nowhere, a figure came and knocked me to the ground, sword flying off to my right. I shook my head and looked up- Roxas stood before me. I couldn't believe it. We both knew what this meant, who he had chosen.

"Sorry, but, I cannot let you kill her, Namine," he said, emotionlessly.

"Well, I hope you know you just sided with a murderer," I told him, shakily rising.

"You're a liar," he snapped before running straight for me.

I ducked and sprinted over towards Xion who was still milking the whole 'damsel-in-distress' act. I had almost reached her when Roxas grasped my arm and threw me down to the ground. His sword struck the grass where my neck had been just moments ago. Before he realized he had missed, I was already running towards her once again. This time, I had made it over to Xion and ripped the keyblade out of her arm and made a mad dash towards the castle doors.

"Namine! Come back here!" Roxas ordered, right behind me.

I do not believe I had ever ran this fast in my life. This would be my third time in the castle and thankfully, I remembered where to go, bad news, so did Roxas. He blocked the door.

"Please, Roxas, trust me, let me fight her," I told him, trying to show him I meant no harm.

"Namine, why would you side with her?" he asked looking at me in a betrayed manner.

"Two can play this game," I cautioned, " why would you believe Xion and not me? Face it Roxas, it was always her, it was never me, now I understand why you liked me- because we looked alike, it was never about my personality, you only saw me appearance deep!"

"N-Namine! That isn't true!" he objected.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds!" cooed that ever familiar voice.

We both focused our attention on the owner of the voice. He still wore his black cloak, but it had tears in it, and his pink hair was fluffed up in awkward places, and had leaves and mud, and I believe even some blood in it.

I hardly noticed Roxas step beside me, until he whispered into my ear, "I do love you Namine, and I do trust you still, do not betray me, go, I will kill this monster, you go kill the Red Queen."

"T-thank you," I stuttered before making a swift exit to the throne room.

"About time you arrived, Namine," sneered Larxene.

"You ready to die?" I asked.

She laughed and she threw a knife straight at my heart, I ducked and charged at her. We went at it for what seemed like a lifetime of death glares, clanging metal, and gasping for air. No surprises, but Larxene likes to cheat, so she shot an electric bolt and I dodged, but was not fast enough and it struck my arm. I screamed in pain.

The cloth that used to cover that part of my arm had been burned away, the skin looked like it was a horrible sunburn that way it was blistery, peeling, and bright red, and had blood threatening to spill in any second. I scowled at her and while she was cackling I had knocked her to her feet.

I drew the blade to her neck and in that split second, terror filled her eyes, it pained me, she looked like a little child the way she was so scared, but she was a murderer and deserved to die….right? No, not right, because the second I kill her, and then I take her place as a murderer. Well, my thoughts of confusion were interrupted by her laughter. I then noticed her gaze was fixed on the door.

Marluxia and Xion were smirking widely and they each held Roxas back. My eyes widened in fear. He looked dead. His head was drooped, his whole body limp, and I was unable to see his constant, comforting breathing. Terror instilled in me as I looked at Xion.

"What did you do to him!" I demanded.

"Now now Nami, be a good little girl and listen, or your dear Roxy here will pay the price," taunted Larxene, rising and placing one of her icy hands on my shoulders.

"What do you want?" I asked through grated teeth.

"For you to join me, of course, you are but the strongest fighter and well, Xion will soon be married to Roxas, so, what would you really be doing?" Larxene asked, I could just picture her evil smile.

"Roxas does not love Xion," I told her, putting on a poker face.

"Oh, that does not matter, he will marry her if he wants to see you live," she laughed.

I bit my tongue restraining myself, "I want to talk to Roxas."

"Suit yourself," she stated, clicking her tongue to teeth.

She sent a jolt of electricity at him and Roxas coughed and gasped, Marluxia and Xion dropped him to the ground and I sprinted to him, sliding on my knees beside him, placing his head on my lap, and stroking his golden-blonde hair.

"Na…mine?" he asked, almost confused.

"Roxas, I'm sorry…." I apologized, looking away and tucking a loose blonde strand of hair away.

"Wha….what are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"That's enough! Have you made up your mind?" Larxene asked, beckoning me closer to her.

I rose, no emotion written on my face, knowing of the impending doom settling itself slowly down on my shoulders, "yes."

She rested a hand on my shoulder, "and?"

"I say…..it's time you die," I stated, shoving the keyblade through her stomach.

That look on her face would haunt me forever and forever, and then, watching the light slowly fade from her eyes. I shuddered and pulled the keyblade out of her, not looking at it for the fear of getting sick to the stomach.

I saw Xion's gaping mouth and Marluxia's bewildered eyes, the two sprinted out of their as fast as possible. I let out a true, genuine laugh, sure, it was small, but it was a real laugh. I walked over Roxas and pulled his arm around my shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"Come on, we have to tell the innocents the blood bath is over," I smiled at him.

"You are one amazing woman," he grinned back.

I kissed him on the cheek and we emerged from the rubble once known as the Red Castle. We saw all of our soldiers' just stop and stare in silence as did the other army, and then, all at once, a cacophony of cheers erupted from the White Queen's side.

Kairi, Sora, Demyx, Riku, and Axel all rushed over to us. Kairi hugged me and I gave her an awkward one armed hug back. Of course, the other army, seeing that they had lost, fled as quickly as possible. The feeling of victory was indescribable.

Later that night, I was walking down the rows of tents the white Queen's soldiers, my ears made out each of them swapping their heroic feats or even admitting when they thought they would die, but most of all, the atmosphere was exploding with pride and happiness.

I smiled to myself and stopped at the large bonfire at the center of our camp. The fire burned brightly and kept anyone within in a ten foot radius nice and toasty warm. The flames danced from oranges to reds to yellows and the occasional blues. Oddly enough, this fire comforted me.

"Hello," purred a voice into my ear, wrapping their protective, loving arms around my waist and holding me close.

I placed one of my frail hands on theirs and replied, "Hello Roxas."

"I need to ask you something," he breathed into my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine and back again.

"Ask away," I told him.

"Okay, but come with me….you trust me right?" he asked, but with a little too much uncertainty.

" With my life," I replied back.

One of his big, warm hands intertwined with mine as I walked blindly into the woods with him. It was all so calming, the owls hooting softly, the moon shining beautifully above us, fireflies lazily making their way from tree to tree. I had to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from giggling like a little school girl.

He stopped right on top the most magnificent hill I had ever seen. Gorgeous glowing white flowers bloomed all across this hill. He plucked one and tucked it gently in my hair. We plopped down on the edge, our feet dangling. Below us was a lake.

"This place is beautiful," I gasped, still taking in all of my surroundings.

"It's where I used to go as a child….actually, my mom showed me it," he confessed.

"Umm, if you do not mind my asking, what happened to your family?" I asked.

"The Red Queen killed my dad for he was a loyal knight to the White Queen, and my mother just up and vanished," he sighed.

"I am so sorry for your loss," I told him, placing a hand on his leg.

He pulled me close to him, "it is okay, all these actions shaped me into who I am today, and I am proud of who I am."

"When I first met you….I thought of you as the Mad Hatter….because of your hat," I confessed, a light blush appearing on my face.

He laughed, "that is my favorite hat!"

"It suits you perfectly, and I could not picture anyone else wearing it," I smiled up at him.

He kissed me gently before getting really serious, "Namine, I want to ask you something."

"What?" I asked, getting lost in those gorgeous blue orbs.

"I want you to stay with me….forever," he said, staring back into my eyes.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me a while to update! School was busy with homework and then all of the drama going on! Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	11. Choices

Chapter Eleven- Choices

"I-I…..forever?" I gulped, feeling the world close in on me.

"Yes, forever," he told me, smiling.

I hugged my knees, massaging my temples trying to get the world to stop spinning, "T-that's a huge commitment, you're asking me to leave my friends and family…."

"I know, but I do not want to lose you, Namine," he told me.

"I don't want to lose you either," I admitted.

I felt his hand start rubbing my back and I leaned in close to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. It was moments like these that I wanted to never end, but of course, nothing ever wants to go my way. As I was about to open my mouth, a soldier came sprinting towards us and told us the queen wanted to meet with me.

Slowly and unhappily, I rose and followed the young soldier back to the queen's luxurious mansion of a tent. She was sitting at a small table with Kairi and I joined them, my politeness was running dangerously low.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes! I am here to arrange your way back home…..but it seems here, that Kairi does not want to leave, is that the case for you?" the queen asked.

I wanted to scream at her for bringing that subject up as I felt all the stress come slithering back to me, "I need time to think."

"Of course, the portal will be closing tomorrow at nightfall, so you must decide by then though," she warned.

"Okay," I said rather hastily and speed-walked out of here.

The only thing I remembered was collapsing onto my beaten up sleeping bag and crying then sleep came. I wished I could sleep forever, but sadly, sunlight made its way into my tent I shared with Kairi, and Kairi adored sunlight so it was only natural for her to open the flap and let the blasted sun shine right on my face.

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach trying to fall back asleep. Sadly, that only drew Kairi's morning perkiness to me as she started squealing, giggling, and jumping on me exclaiming how happy she was and how nice out it was. Eventually, I gave up and got up.

"Oi, I'm up, I'm up!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

"Yay! Oh! I have so much to tell you! Sora and I…." and she went on a rapid, no breathing statement and I listened until I snapped, so I picked up my pillow and flung it straight at her and hit her square in the head.

I couldn't help it, the offended yet dazed and confused look on her face was priceless! I burst out laughing and couldn't stop, so the tears started rolling and once I needed to breathe. Her enraged face almost sent me over into another fit of laughter but I contained myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! The laughter has been pent up for so long I couldn't help it!" I surrendered and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway….I can't wait to move in with Sora! Oh, and the wedding!" and at that I cut her off.

"Wedding? What wedding!" I screamed so loud that I probably woke up the remaining sleeping soldiers, and well, the birds weren't too pleased with all their squawking.

"Oh….heh….Sora kind of….proposed to me….." she trailed off nervously.

"Wow…..That….wow, I did not see that coming," I stated, shocked.

She looked down at her hands and suddenly got preoccupied with them, "I'm not mad or disappointed in you, I'm just….shocked."

She looked up, "thank you….so will you stay for the wedding?"

I placed my head in my hands and quickly went over the pro's and con's, "I'll stay…and besides, another portal will have to open up eventually so if something goes wrong I'll be able to leave eventually."

She screamed and tackled me in a hug, "oh Nami this is going to be so perfect!"

I smiled back, "hey, I'm going to go tell Roxas okay?"

"Oh my gosh, of course it is! Goooo!" she basically threw me out of the tent.

I laughed and hurried off to find Roxas. Odd, I couldn't find him anywhere. Frowning, I went back to the place he took me to last night and spotted him. A large grin crawled upon my face as I ran over to him and threw my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

He jumped ever so slightly, "Why hello there Namine!"

I laughed and let him go, "is something wrong?"

"No, not at all! Roxas, I'm going to stay here with you!" I told him with a huge smile on my face.

His usual emotionless face changed to a very surprised one where they don't know what to feel, so I merely laughed, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. That snapped him out of his daze as he kissed me back. He pushed me down to the ground as I tangled my hands into his air and felt his big, strong arms wrap around my back.

The two of us had to stop much too soon for air, but just in time for the most gorgeous sunset ever. The sky was illuminated with reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows and we looked out at the green trees, the unique birds flying in the sky, the gorgeous lake below us, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied, falling back into his warm, loving arms.

The End!

Author's note: yay! It's finished! I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy! I hope you guys liked the story!


End file.
